Covers and enclosures for pick-up truck beds are well known for enclosing and retaining cargo in the bed of the truck. Topper units are rigid and extend upwardly from the sides of the bed to a height approximately even with the top of the truck cab. However, topper units require cargo to be loaded from the rear of the bed through a door, rather than over the side of the bed. Toppers also limit the size of cargo to that which can fit through the rear door opening. Other prior art bed covers slideably, rollably, or snap into position over the truck bed at an elevation substantially level with the side walls of the bed. These prior art covers limit the height of the cargo to a level no higher than the side of the bed if the cover is to be used, and do not accommodate taller or bulkier cargo which extends above the bed side walls. Also, for covers such as snap-on tarps, which are removable from the truck bed, the tarps must be stowed when not in use.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is an improved pick-up truck tarp assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a truck tarp assembly wherein the tarp is movable between a storage position on the truck and an extended use position covering the bed of the truck.
A further objective of the present invention is a truck tarp assembly wherein the tarp will cover objects extending above the side walls of the truck bed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a tarp assembly for pick-up trucks which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved tarp assembly for pickup trucks which is both functional and aesthetically acceptable in appearance.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.